The Phantom Will Fall
by Book117Worm
Summary: All heroes fall in the end, unfortunately, that includes Danny Phantom. After an attempted murder on Danny, Team Phantom is left grasping at straws to find the culprit, but they find a lot more than they planned or what they were willing to know.
1. Chapter 1

**{A/N: Presenting the mini-series on Wattpad that I never completed and probably never will.}  
**

* * *

 ****Danny was already having a bad day, but this was ridiculous. Who would drag a teenager to some large fancy dinner- a 'gala'- with his parents- where the state was going to discuss something about his alter-ego, Danny Phantom- and other ghosts, wether they be terminated or left alone.

And did he mention, he was going with _his parents_? His _ghost hunting_ parents? Yeah, he might as well sign on to his death warrant.

"We'll be there too, dude," said Tucker, typing on his PDA. The trio sat at their usual seat in the Nasty Burger, "WE'RE BEING DRAGGED INTO THIS, TOO!"

Sam scowled deeply, her fork floating over her salad, "Please don't remind me that I'm being shoved into a dress."

And very sadly, they all had to go to the gala. The Manson's because they were large funders of the dinner, the Foley's because Tucker's dad had just launched a new piece of technology that was sweeping the country (it was good press), and the Fenton's because well... They were the state's leading ghost hunters and they were discussing about a ghost... A ghost's rights... Wow, Danny never thought something like that would happen.

"Yeah," admitted the halfa, shoving a French fry into his mouth. "But I have to sit next to the governor, you guys don't."

"It's not our fault," Sam smirked.

Danny sighed, sinking into his seat, picking at his food- while Sam ate her salad and Tucker gobbled down a fifth burger. His stomach twisted and turned, he let his hands fall to his side, clenching and unclenching his fists. An uneasy feeling settled over him, and he suddenly lost his appetite.

"Danny, you okay?" asked Sam, "You look pale."

"-er than usual," added Tucker.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the commentary, Tuck," he said sarcastically. "And I'm fine. I'm just not excited to see if the people still consider me a menace," he groaned.

* * *

"Oh, Danny- you look _so_ handsome in your suit!" crooned his mother, adjusting the baby blue tie around his neck.

His face turned bright red and he scowled, "Mom!" he complained, she laughed.

"Yeah, Mads!" boomed his dad, bouncing into his room. Jack Fenton was dressed in a horrible suit and tie that were ratty and old. "Fenton good looks come naturally! He doesn't need a suit!"

Maddie slapped her husband on the shoulder, "Oh- don't encourage him, Jack," she scolded. "He's already upset about it."

Danny sneered, "You can say that again."

"It's not _that_ bad, Danny," said Jazz, popping into his room, and the boy groaned, flopping onto his bed. She was dressed in a turquoise blue dress with straps that crossed over her back, her red hair pulled up into a bun with curled strands falling over her face.

"Easy for you to say," he groaned, running a hand through his black hair that his mother had tried to comb back nicely, but had failed horribly.

Maddie just sighed, "We're going to be late- now get into the Assault Vehicle!"

Both of her children groaned. "Please don't tell me we're going in _that_ thing," moaned Danny, his shoulders slumping.

"YUP!" sang Jack, clearly not seeing that Jazz and Danny weren't' happy about having to ride in the RV. The large man bounced down the stairs, humming a song. His wife sighed exasperatedly at her husband, fixing her simple black dress, and slowly went down the stairs, her heals clicking on the stairs.

Danny sighed once again, Jazz shot him a reassuring smile, before following their parents down the stairs. The halfa slipped his phone into the pocket of the black tux he had been stuffed into, then followed his sister into the Fenton Assault Vehicle.

Danny leaned into the back seat next to Jazz as his voice buzzed, and he fished it out of his pocket, grinning down at the IPhone's screen.

 **Text from:**  
 **Group chat- Tucker and Sam**

He slid the screen onto home page **{A/N: Wow, that sounded a lot less confusing in my own head}** , revealing group chat from his best friend.

 **Tucker: HAHA, dude- Sam's shoved in2 a dress. I just face-timed her**  
 **Sam: U know I didn't accept that fucking call- it was my mom**  
 **Tucker: Suuuurreeee.**  
 **Sam: & I THOUGHT WE AGREED 2 NOT FACETIME**  
 **Tucker: I don't remember that**

Danny laughed softly at his best friends' antics, before typing his own response.

 **Danny: Tuck, sometimes, I wonder if u want 2 be killed**  
 **Tucker: DUDE**  
 **Sam: Both of u r idiots**  
 **Tucker: What's that song by Selena Gomez that's, like, how old?**  
 ** _Tell me, tell me, tell me_**  
 ** _Something idk_**  
 **Danny:** ** _Something idk_**  
 **Sam: Ugh, save me. I'm surrounded by idiots.**  
 **Danny: *sarcasm* Lv u 2, Sam**  
 **Tucker: *snicker***  
 **Sam: Don't you even say it, Foley**  
 **Tucker: *swallows* Yes, ma'am**

"We're here," announced Maddie, popping open the car door, and sliding out. Jack whooped loudly, grinning. Jazz sighed, slinging her small hand purse over her shoulder before slipping out of the RV. Danny rolled his eyes, shutting his phone off and trailing after his family.

The gala/dinner was taking place somewhere downtown in Amity Park, cars were parked all around the large building. Danny groaned internally, he wasn't exactly a party person, much less a _fancy_ party person.

His parents practically bounced through the large doors, opening up to a large room with a high dome ceiling. The room's stage was obviously the main attraction with a large TV screen and a podium, a catwalk above it. The stage of the stairs lead down to a long stretch of tables, which faced a half-circle of other longer tables similar to it.

* * *

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," smiled the governor. A tall lady with beach blond hair that was tied into a professional bun. She shook hands with the Fenton couple, her green eyes flitting between them and their kids, "And your children of course," she smiled warmly. Jazz waved confidently, while Danny scratched the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly.

"Thank you for inviting us, Governor Smith," grinned Maddie.

She laughed, "Oh, it wasn't a problem!" she said, "Having the state's best ghost hunters is a pleasure any day."

"Yes, well- I'm glad that you just believe in ghosts," muttered Jazz under her breath.

The governor half-smiled at her, "So, I hear you're the famous Jasmine Fenton."

"It's Jazz," she corrected as their parents walked away to talk to somebody else.

"Yes," she cracked a half-grin. "The intelligent one aren't you?" Jazz frowned, opening her mouth to defend her brother, but before she could, the governor continued on. Smith turned to Danny, looking down at him through her glasses, "And you are... Daniel, yes?"

He nodded, "Danny," he corrected. "But yeah," he said absently, his eyes scanning across the crowd that was gathering, searching for his best friends.

"Do you do anything?"

His head snapped to her, frowning. He blinked, " _What_?"

"Are you a ghost hunter or...?"

"Um," he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "...No, er, no... Hehe, um... Ghost hunting isn't my thing," he lied.

"That's because Danny does his own thing," butted in Jazz, defending her brother. "He's- well..."

She raised an eyebrow, "Hm, yes," her lips pressed into a thin line. "I'm afraid I have to give a speech soon..."

* * *

"Governor!" called a reporter, "For the past thirty minutes, you have talked about the added taxes due to ghost attacks. But I do believe we are all curious about your opinion on the elusive Danny Phantom."

Danny and Jazz's and pretty much everyone in the room turned to face the governor. The woman stood silent for a second in front of the podium, "Phantom... Well," she chuckled, "His true motives are debatable- yes... It has been a year since his first public appearance which was attacking the former mayor when majority of the town was overshadowed..." she sucked in a breath, "But then of course there's the whole fiasco with Frederick Isac Showen Hower which I don't even want to begin."

Another reporter raised their hand, "Ma'am, is there anything _you_ actually know about Phantom? And you're avoiding the question."

The governor griped the rim of the podium, "No, there is nothing we know about Phantom," she said, the crowd immediately began to whisper. "He is a force that works under his own rules. He is not under ours or anyone's control- that is to our knowledge. He is a private force..."

Danny could barely stop the smirking that was forming on his face.

"And I believe ghosts are more like humans than we think," she continued, Jack and Maddie scowled. "There are good and there are bad. Phantom... Yes, he's saved the lives of many people, but he's also injured few, kidnapped the former mayor, destroys property daily, and he even puts the town of Amity Park in the crossfire of ghosts... He saved the world from the Disasteroid," she admitted. "After Vlad Masters's real motives were revealed-" all of the Fenton family looked down at this- **{A/N: Yes, Phantom Planet happened- except Danny's secret wasn't revealed and him and Sam aren't together, yet}** "But how can we trust that he'll always be there to save us? How do you know he won't return to his own ways?"

Danny looked down at his hands.

"We don't know wether or not Phantom is a good or a malevolent ghost," the governor continued. "That makes him dangerous and untrustworthy. He may be acting like a hero, but we can't trust his word," she stated. "That is why I am proposing a new law that forbids ghosts from entering our world. Any ghost caught will be only by the Guys in White or the Fenton family... As for the Red Huntress- I am afraid- until she reveals who she really is, it is illegal for her to do her job. Unfortunately, the law has not yet been approved. And as for Phantom..." she trailed off, "Well, he'll either have to come quietly or go down-"

Danny couldn't take it anymore and abruptly stood up from his seat, all eyes turned to the teenage boy. He glared up at the blond lady on the stage.

"Danny," hissed Jazz. "Sit down."

"Daniel Fenton, you put your ass back on that chair right now," whispered Maddie. He ignored them.

"Death didn't stop these guys," he stated boldly, referring to the ghosts that entered Amity Park. "What makes you think a stupid little human law will?" he spat, "Hell- they don't even obey the _laws of physics_ , a law won't stop them."

Smith turned to him, her lips pressing into a thin line, "Excuse me?"

Danny crossed his arms over his chest, glaring defiantly. "This law won't stop the ghosts, it won't stop the Red Huntress and it certainly won't stop m- Phantom," he corrected his slip-up quickly.

She glared at him, "I will not argue with a _teenager_ about keeping this world safe."

"Phantom already has and if I remember correctly, if it were up to you guys- you'd rather live under a tyrant- who'd make all of our lives a living hell- than die."

"So, you'd rather let seven billion people die than live under one man?"

"I'd rather die with the little freedom I have than have it all taken away."

"Are you standing for these ghosts?"

"I stand for those who need it," he growled. "I think Phantom stands for what you stand for, ma'am; protecting innocent people."

"I stand for law and order, boy," she stated. "Not-"

There was a loud _BANG!_ , time seemed to freeze for Danny. His reflexes kicked in and he saw the danger before it hit him. He dropped to the ground, with an _oomph,_ he landed on his chest on the white-tiled ground. Screams filled the room, there was a _whoosh!_ by his ear, followed by splinters of wood flying in all directions.

"DANNY!"

"What the-?" he muttered, lifting his head up, staring at the stage from the corner of his eye. There was a little hole in the stage in the spot where he had been standing, where his chest would've been. "Bullet hole," he muttered, horrified.

The lights suddenly turned off all at once, the room falling into complete darkness. The screams filled Danny's ears, and he cringed, trying to block out the noise. The large screen where Governor Smith's face had been on- lit up the room, the screams instantly died down, followed by horrified gasps and gawking.

Jazz gasped, covering her hand with her mouth, her eyes flitting between the hole in the stage and the screen. Danny groaned, scrambling to his feet, and staring at the screen in horror.

Because the screen was red, four large black words boldly standing out:

 _The Phantom_ _will fall._

* * *

 **{Ha, it never occurred to me how cheesy some of this was- but oh, well. I'm reposting this from Wattpad underneath the name 'Book_Worm117' instead of 'Book117Worm'. I don't know why, but I am so here you go.**

 **-Book_Worm117  
Ellie}**


	2. Chapter 2

**{A/N: I finally stopped being lazy and reuploaded the next chapter.}**

* * *

 **THE ONLY THING THAT PEOPLE** seemed to register was... _run_. The gala room was full of complete and utter chaos, the TV flickered off, ear-splitting screams filled the room- louder than ever. Danny stumbled as he was shoved to the side by a representative, the teenager fell to the ground, groaning.

Feet ran by, none stopping to help him up until one pair of shiny black heels stomped to a halt. Soft hands grabbed him by the shoulders and helped him up. Danny lifted his head, meeting panicked purple ones. "S-Sam..?" She nodded, "Where's-"

She looked down, people shoving against each of them. They could barely hear each other speaking with the screams and running of feet. She shook her head, the blue-eyed boy's face turned (if possible) even more alarmed as if he understood the simply head motion to mean that neither of them knew where Tucker, Jazz, or his parents were.

Sam grunted as somebody slammed into her, they didn't even bother to apologize as they continued running. She stumbled, cursing- Danny quickly caught her by her wrists and steadied her on her feet.

"We have to get out of here."

"WHAT?!"

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE SO THAT YOU CAN GO GHOST!"

"Oh..."

Maybe if they weren't about to get trampled, Sam would've face-palmed.

Danny grabbed his best friend's wrist and ran head-on into the crowd, weaving in and out of people. With his super-hearing, the noise would've burst his ear drums, but the screams fell on death ears, his senses seemed to drown out. It was like the scene was unrealistic and in slow motion. Even though he couldn't see her, Danny could tell Sam was right behind him, following after him.

But he couldn't find the exit- where was the privacy where he could go-ghost? There were people everywhere and just when he had thought that they were close to getting out, the crowd redirected them. The chaos was a loop, they were trapped in a vortex of destruction and panic and screams and _sweat_.

The raven-haired boy very suddenly stopped, causing Sam to ram right into him. But his feet were planted firmly in the ground- he didn't budge, but she stumbled. Just as she was about to fall, Danny swiftly caught her wrist and helped her up- without even looking at her.

"I could've done that myself," she hissed bitterly into his ear.

The halfa ignored her, his eyes sweeping upon the crowd, people shoving and pushing their shoulders in all directions. The general screams had disappeared, their owner's throats dry. But that was only replaced by mass desperate sobbing, dings of phones like loved ones trying to locate each other, and cries for Danny Phantom.

Danny's head whipped to the left so quickly it would've given any normal human severe whiplash- just in time to see a figure disappear into the shadows on the catwalk above the chaos. His eyes widened, without warning- he took off.

"DANNY!" shouted Sam, running after him, trying to not trip on the heels that her mother had shoved her in. "CRAP!" she hissed, as one of her heel's bottoms snapped off. Sneering, her eyes still pinned on Danny's back (careful to not loose sight of him), she slipped off the broken heel and threw the other onto the ground- before taking after him on bare feet.

The other teenager, however, was weaving through the crowd that had slowed down considerably. He leaped onto the stage, nobody but Sam noticing (somehow), and he ran into the back of the stage behind the large velvet curtain. Danny looked side to side, searching for a door or another staircase. With his enhanced eyesight, he almost immediately spotted an old door labeled, _catwalk_. Without a second thought, he phased through the door, running up the stairs, his feet hitting the ground at a constant _thump, thump, thump._

He burst through the door, the adrenaline rush that he had been going through wearing off as he slowly walked onto the catwalk. He could see the panic, the chaos, the sobbing, the worry. He flinched, _he_ should've stopped this before it even started. But he had seen a suspicious figure roaming up here.

A blue wisp of steam escaped his mouth, Danny's eyes widened.

"Too late," a dark voice stated behind him, before the teenager could even react, a hand flew towards his neck. He gasped, struggling, as he was lifted above the ground. Danny clawed at the strong grip that was choking him, whimpering like a puppy. Whoever was holding him, pulled their hand back and threw him off the catwalk.

Danny screamed, as his back smashed into the stage, destroying it. Pain exploded in every ounce of his body, his ribs felt like a volcano exploded, but for some reason it wasn't the worst pain he felt. Or maybe he was in so much pain that he couldn't even begin to imagine it. "Agggggghhh," he groaned, his body limp.

The people of the gala screamed, double-taking.

 _BANG!_

* * *

 _Beep, beep, beep..._

"He's in critical condition..."

 _Beep, beep..._

"We're sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton- even with the surgery and blood transfusion we don't think he'll survive."

"Danny, please- NO!"

 _Beep, beep, beep..._

"There's something wrong with his blood, Doc."

 _Beep, beep..._

"Heart beat is slower than average- something's not right."

 _Beep, beep... BLEEE!_

"The line's dead!"

 _BLEEEEE..._

* * *

 **DANNY GASPED AS IF** a bucket of ice water had been dropped on top of his head. His eyes flew open, blinding white light flooded his eyes, cringing, he slinked backwards into the uncomfortable bed. _Wait, what?_

A small and steady _beep, beep_ came from his left. Groaning, Danny slammed his eyes shut trying to gather himself. "You sho-shou-shouldn't be awak-aw-awake," stuttered a voice next to him. The teenager reluctantly, cracked open his eyes, his vision very slowly swimming into focus. He turned his head to the left where a monitor was steadily beeping and a female nurse was standing next to him, her expression clearly shocked.

" _Wh-wha-wha_?" he choked out, his voice cracking. Danny groaned miserably, his throat ached, dry- and his mouth felt like there was a mini dessert as if he hadn't talked in a while. The raven-haired boy went to rub his throat with his hand, only for numbing pain to explode as he tried to move it. He hissed.

The nurse's expression soon turned from shock to sternness. "Don't move," she instructed. "You're conscious sooner than you should be..." She trailed off.

"Um... _wha_ -?"

Before Danny could ask her, she swiftly left, disappearing behind a wooden door. Speaking of surroundings, where was he? The blue-eyed boy was in a plain white room, a curtain to his left separated him and someone else. He was wearing an uncomfortable night gown (Oh my god, Tucker and Sam were _never_ going to let him live that one down) and he was in... A hospital bed?

 _Oh, God._

His face became paler. He tried to adjust himself again, only for shooting pain to run up the side of his body. Danny hissed, pressing the palm of his hand against his chest. He could feel something rough under the cheap fabric of the hospital gown. Frowning, another sinking realization came over him- it was gauze wrapped around his torso. Tubes were injected into his skin and into his face, hooked up to various machines.

The ghost boy stared at the popcorn ceiling blankly, his mind whirling. What had happened?

Danny closed his eyes, breathing heavily. His chest heaving with each uneasy breath. He could feel the burning sensation of pain in his torso, it was stinging too like alcohol had been poured over it- his powers in the working try to heal himself.

The same nurse reentered the room with a man standing next to her, both of them looking utterly baffled. The man rushed out of the room, shouting for something that Danny didn't bother to pay attention to. And the nurse walked towards him, clutching her clipboard to her chest.

"Do you recall what happened?" she asked, staring at the monitors and scribbling down something on her clipboard, "Anything at all? It's alright if you don't."

Danny blinked, his vision blurred for a second before refocusing. Frowning, he racked through his memory that caught off exactly when he fell from the catwalk. "N-no-no," he choked out, shaking his head.

The woman pressed her lips together, writing on her clipboard. "You're lucky to be alive," she said.

" _What_?"

"One major concussion, crushed windpipes that we were able to repair in surgery **{A/N: Is that even possible?},** three broken ribs, hypothermia, and severe blood loss."

"I-if.. If my ribs were broken... Wh-why- am I not-?"

"-In a cast," she finished, raising an eyebrow, and looking up from her clipboard. "Daniel- isn't it?-"

"- _Danny_ -"

"-Mh, yes, but do care to explain why your body cells are able to repair and reproduce at an inhuman rate."

 _Oh, crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crappity, crap, crap._

"I... Um... Er... I he-heal qu-quick-quickly?" he winced, "But what d-doe-does this have to do with-"

"All three of your ribs healed and snapped back into place during surrgery."

"Um... I-I know I fe-fell.. Bu-bu-t why would I need a blood trans-" his voice cracked, Danny rubbed his throat, groaning, "-blood trans-transfusion?"

The nurse froze for a second, the woman stared down at him with sympathetic eyes. The teenager very suddenly felt like a small innocent child who was not ready to know the truth.

"Sweetheart... You were shot... The bullet miraculously passed straight through your rib cage, barely damaging anything. You shouldn't be alive." 

* * *

**THE BLUE-EYED BOY** laid in the hospital bed for the next few hours, feeling utterly confused and tired and just wanting to be home in his warm and comfy bed. More people came back and forth, asking him questions, checking on the monitors, and clearly seeing him depressed, trying to cheer him up.

His neck was still propped up by an uncomfortable pillow, the gauze- although did not fully restrict him- felt like a prison. This felt like a prison.

His mind was utterly blank, he just stared at the ceiling, thinking of nothing. Only occasionally would he think of how he had been shoved off of the catwalk, broke his ribs and got a concussion as the result or how he was shot in the chest, somehow missing everything important.

Maybe his good luck that was keeping him alive- _or his bad luck wanting him to suffer just a little longer_.

The thin blankets of the hospital bed lay rumpled on his lap, his black hair hung in his eyes in knots that would take hours to comb out.

There was one worker who came in more often than the rest: A nice woman who was old enough to be his grandmother. Her name was Ella. She had papery skin that clung onto her bony arms, she was average height with silvery gray hair that fell in curls on her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright green- and despite her age, seemed to always shine brightly.

Currently, Danny was staring at the ceiling, a worrying sight to many of the hospital nurses. Ella brushed his inky black hair slowly and gently. She was a good story teller, he had to admit, even though he was barely paying attention. "You know..." she chuckled, "My mother was a nurse in World War II."

"Really?" he whispered, his voice hoarse. Even through everything, Danny had a certain fascination with the Second World War.

"Oh, yes," she laughed softly, brushing his bangs out of his face. "She told me many years ago: _war is not good vs. evil- it is other people's point of view_. For many years I did not understand her words, let alone care enough to decipher them."

The dark-haired fifteen year old cracked a dry smile at this, "I understand that."

Ella laughed, "But as time moved on and I fought my own battles- true, none of them as extravagant as World War II, I very slowly realized what she meant," she said. "Hitler thought he was doing the right thing by leading Germany to becoming a world power, despite his- _ahem-_ techniques not being the best choice-"

"-Understatement of the century-"

"Hush, boy. People died in those events, have some respect for the dead," she scolded. Danny leaned backwards, surprised for a second before Ella continued on. "America saw them as the enemy after December 7, and they too thought they were doing the right thing by defeating ol' Hitler. In the end, good and bad are only point of view."

"Hm..." he trailed off, adverting his eyes back to the ceiling, "B-but what do-does that have to do with anythi-hing?"

Ella combed the brush through one of the many knots in his hair, "You will fight many battles in your lifetime, child. Very few of them will be all guns a' blazing or fists flying! But something you must always know is that no matter what you do or say, somebody will always see it a different way."

The ghost boy grumbled a few incoherent words under his breath. _Like my parents hating me as Phantom even though I save the town? They think they're doing the right thing, but so do I._

Ella smiled softly at him, her green eyes deep as if they told a story of their own. "I best be going," she said, placing the brush in his lap. "I'm afraid I have to return to working," she gagged, Danny chuckled. "And you should be allowed to see your family in a few minutes."

"M-my- fami-family?"

"Yes, boy," answered Ella. "We had to check all of your vitals and make sure you were stable," she said softly. "But I must say, you have miraculous healing and luck. You shouldn't be alive, let alone conscious and speaking."

He blinked, "H-how-how lon... Lon-long-?"

"One month," she said tenderly. Danny stared stunned at her, Ella smiled sadly at him. "You were in a coma."

" _What_?"

The elder woman didn't say anything else as she left the room. The blue-eyed teenager sighed, closing his eyes.

 _Great_ , he thought silently. _They already suspect there's something wrong with me._

Danny jolted, flinching, as the hospital door flew open. "DANNY!" 

* * *

**{This makes me cringe, but all of my writing makes me cringe, so I guess that doesn't mean much. BUT I FINALLY REULPOADED THIS CHAPTER, and then I'll probably disappear forever :).**

 **Thanks to everyone who has commented, followed, or favored.**

 **-Book117Worm**  
 **Ellie}**


	3. Chapter 3

**{A/N: Finally wasn't lazy enough to repost this chapter.}  
**

* * *

 **TO SAY THAT THE NATION** was thrown into chaos after the 'event' would be one of the biggest lies Tucker had every heard in his life. All fifty-states were thrown into a sense of dread and utter shock. Danny had been shot and only Team Phantom knew well-enough that as the bullet tore through the halfa's skin, he turned intangible before he could sustain anymore injuries.

For the next month, Danny had been trapped in his own mind; in a coma. It was terrible, seeing his strong best friend so... _Broken, helpless_. Tucker, Sam, and Jazz knew the day was coming- they knew that one day, Danny would end up in a hospital and there was nothing they could do about it.

Team Phantom had never felt more helpless, but they still had to have hope. They had to believe that there was something they could do. They had to believe that Danny would survive this. Everything would not be okay, but they had to try.

Tucker was not excited to go to a hospital. No. Hospitals had dead people, sick people, and needles. Just the thought made him shudder. But it was also a place of healing, and if it was a fear that he had almost gotten over that he had to sacrifice, he would do it.

This was Danny they were talking about, his best bro. If Danny could drop his life on the line every minute since he received his powers, Tucker could swallow down his phobia. Perhaps not all of it, but just long enough to talk to his best friend. 

* * *

"Hello," greeted a man at the front desk. He glanced up form his papers.

The man was in his early thirties, his skin was a dark cocoa brown. His eyes were the same color of coffee beans, his hair was a dark mess, and he loomed above them at about six foot. He wore dark blue scrubs, calmness was laced into his voice. He had a demanding presence, like whenever he wanted to summon attention, he could easily achieve it.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked politely, his voice stern, looking at Mrs. Fenton pointedly.

"Actually, yes," said Maddie, her voice trembling at the reason exactly _why_ they were here. "I've been here before; Madeline Fenton, here to see my son."

The man looked down, shuffling through his papers, "Daniel Fenton?"

"Yes."

"He changed rooms," he stated. "Check room B46, ma'am."

"Thank you," she said. Maddie forced a polite smile, but the red-head continued to look terrible. Her eyes were blood shot from hours of crying, bags hung under her eyes from lack of sleep. She slouched and the anxiety in her eyes was very clear.

Jack, Jazz, Tucker, and Sam resembled much like her. The group walked towards the elevator in silence. As the machine, carried them up, the goth rested her head sorrowfully onto Tucker's shoulder.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" she whispered. Her powerful voice now lacking determination and strength, now unsure and uneasy. Her black hair was pulled into a messy bun.

A month of this and they weren't improving on their out look on life. Tucker couldn't even stare at his PDA without feeling sick and resisting the temptation to puke.

"I don't know," he replied back. His voice just as unsteady.

It didn't matter how many times the best friends asked each other this question, each time they always hoped the another knew the answer. God knows how many times Tucker had to restrain Sam from breaking down the hospital door and storming to Danny's room.

The techno-geek sighed, rubbing the set of bags under his eyes. His red burette was stuffed in his pocket and his PDA- for once in his life, he didn't want anything to do with technology.

 _No_. That TV had that daunting message on it. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could still see the bold letters on the TV, the screams of people, and Danny- his brother- sprawled within the remains of the stage, his body shattered.

 _"The Phantom will fall."_

Oh, yeah, he fell. He fell _hard_. So, why did Tucker feel like this wasn't the last time they would hear from that message?

He shook the thought and conspiracy theories out of his head. He sighed, slouching farther, "Danny's conscious and alive- let's focus on _that_." 

* * *

**"DANNY!" HIS NAME BEING** cried in joy made the black-haired boy, jumped, alarmed. The voices obviously had quickly switched moods, perhaps from mourning to happiness.

He groaned, readjusting himself to a more comfortable position in the hospital bed. Through his bangs he could see Jazz, Tucker, Sam, and his parents standing frozen in the doorway. They looked tired, like they haven't slept for the past month. But their conditions were barely noticeable with the joy in their eyes.

Danny smiled wearily, "Hey, guys."

There was a blur of black hair as Sam launched towards Danny. He flinched, tensing, expecting her to throw him into the wall in his frail state. Instead he was tackled into a bone-crushing hug.

She hissed at him, "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again, _Daniel Fenton_!" A ripple of anger washed across the room.

Danny hugged her back weakly, "Sorry that my intentions were to get shot," he said sarcastically. His dry humor not fading.

Soon the others had joined in the hug. They were all an ugly mess of sobbing, weeping, tears, and cries of: _We thought we lost you!_

The blue-eyed teen himself could feel the tears starting to fall. For the first time, it finally occurred to him what exactly happened. He had been _shot_ , his family and best friends had thought that he was going to die. Sure, he _knew_ it before, but it didn't seem realistic enough. After all, he _was_ Danny Phantom- he had thought it would take more than one tiny bullet.

Even if he was a superhero, he was still human and humans fell. Just like everyone else, they fell, he just didn't expect to fall so _easily_ or so unexpectedly.

Danny suddenly hissed, they all took a step back, their eyes shining with different variations of concern. The ghost boy pressed a hand attached to tubes that were linked to machines to his chest.

"Sorry," they apologized in sync.

He closed his eyes, the pain continuing to stab his ribs. But he could feel the ectoplasm flowing through his veins, slowly repairing everything. His healing process would work faster since he was conscious.

"It-it's fine," he croaked, the back of his throat still feeling unbearable dry, his voice trembling.

Ella stepped into the room, smiling sympathetically at them. "I'm sorry, now only two people at a time can see him."

Maddie's eyes flared, looking like she could murder the nurse. "Listen here-" she began.

"-Mom," interrupted Danny, embarrassed. " _It's fi-fin-fine_ ," his voice shook, the more he said those words the more he felt like he was lying to himself and others.

Jack put his arm around his wife, who looked down ashamed slightly at her outburst.

"C'mon," said Jazz, shooting her younger brother a supportive smile before leaving the room with Tucker and Sam. Ella smiled at the ghost boy, turning on her heels and walking out, closing the door softly behind her.

Danny quickly became overwhelmed by his parents' hugs and sobs, but he didn't say anything because for once, he was _sure_ that his parents would accept him- no matter who he was. Yes, there was that time with _Reality Trip_ \- but a lot can change in a while.

Maybe Jack and Maddie didn't stay in the room long or time flew by, Danny wouldn't really know, but Tucker, Sam and Jazz walked into the room.

The blue-eyed boy grinned weakly, "I thought there was a two visitor limit."

Jazz smiled, "Yeah- well, screw the rules!"

Tucker blinked, "Did Jasmine Fenton just say screw-"

Danny interrupted, laughing, before his best friend could be murdered. "I missed you guys," he said, smiling softly- but you could see the pain in his eyes.

The _pain_ was almost overwhelming. The pain of his injuries. The pain that he had caused his loved ones. It made his insides curl, his chest twist, and made him feel absolutely helpless.

 _And Danny hated feeling helpless._

Sam sat on the foot of the hospital bed and Tucker stood next to her, while Jazz stood in front him. The elder sister brushed the dark hair out of his face.

The red-head smiled, "I'm glad you're okay, _lil' brother_."

The other two nodded as silence feel upon them. Perhaps it was awkward quietness or tension. Tension waiting, _waiting_ for one of them to break the ice- to talk about _why_ Danny was here.

Sam sucked in a shaky breath as she stood up from the foot of the bed. Her purple eyes glittered determinedly, her porcelain hand slithered to her bun and she let her hair fall onto her shoulders. The goth crossed her arms over her chest, wanting nothing more to envelop her best friend into a hug (and she was _not_ a hug-lover).

"Someone tried to _kill_ you, Danny," she stated the obvious, her voice was shaky. "This was no accident. The media thinks it was an attempted assassination on Governor Smith-"

Jazz sighed tiredly, running a hand through her fiery red hair. Her posture was slouched still, rather than the stiff, professional one she usually had. "-Where the assassinator had bad aim."

More silence, more tension. More uneasiness, more wanting to slap themselves to check if this real.

Was this real, though? No... Nobody would try to murder Danny... Not like this... No..- But this was real, a cruel slap from reality.

Danny looked down, shuffling uncomfortably in the hospital bed. The other three watched him, anticipating, waiting for him to say something. Until he finally looked up at Jazz, a forced small smile on his lips. His eyes screamed in desperation. He was confused, he was scared.

Because no one would specifically want to target a teenager unless they were extremely important. Fenton was just another pawn on the chest board, but Phantom was the King. When he fell, the game was over. If someone knew that the pawn was the King, they could get to his family and friends.

Now, not only was both sides of Danny in mortal danger- his family's life was on the line, too.

"They'll find a way to explain it," he smiled dryly. "Humans always do."

They stared at him in desperation. Tucker suddenly found his shoes very interesting, "Not this time, bro," he sighed, shaking his head.

Danny's bottom lip curled slightly- with a _hmph,_ he looked back down at his hands, fiddling with them. He sighed, pressing his head against the pillow. He stared up at the popcorn ceiling, breathing shallowly, "What do you _want_ me to do, then?" he asked softly, turning his head to face his friends and sister. " _What_?" he demanded, "Don't you think if I knew who did this, I would've done something by now?" his voice cracked. The dark-haired boy's vision blurred, the tears blinding him temporarily. He sniffed.

They stared at him in silence, solitude. Jazz nervously twirled with her fingers. Sam wrapped her arms around her shoulders, the fierce and demanding spark in her eyes gone. Tucker stood in silence, his hands stuffed into two of the pockets on his cargo pants.

"I don't know," whispered Danny, cringing slightly. "I don't, okay? It's just..."

"-Who knows...?" asked Jazz, "Besides us."

He shrugged, "Vlad?"

"No," argued Sam, shaking her head, some of her strength seeping back into her voice. "Vlad wants you as his son or apprentice or defeated. Not dead."

He shrugged again. "Maybe he does," admitted Danny. "Sometimes I wonder if Vlad knows what he really wants."

"This isn't Vlad," said Jazz. "Vlad would want it to be world-widely _known_ that _he_ took down Danny Phantom."

Tucker nodded, "Besides, dude- Guns and bullets aren't Vlad's style."

"No, they aren't," groaned Danny. "Not at all."

"Valerie?" suggested Sam, sneering in hatred.

"No," protested the ghost boy, shaking his head in rejection. "Valerie hates Phantom- _yeah_ , but not Fenton," he said. "Even if she did figure out them being one and the same, she wouldn't go after me like that."

"You don't know that!"

Danny opened his mouth to argue, but before the two could continue, Jazz cut them off: "Let's just forget it for now, okay?" 

* * *

**DANNY WAS BECOMING** extremely restless. He needed to get out of _here_. He needed to resume to catching ghosts, telling puns, and protecting the world.

Sighing once more, Danny shuffled under the thin uncomfortable sheets, ready to try to get some more of this precious thing called sleep. When the door flew open, a familiar women walked through with secret service surrounding her.

The two in the front of her fanned out of her way, walking to the far side of the room. They stood still like robots, their hands clasped. And the two people in tuxedoes behind her closed the door, standing in front of it. Next to the woman was a police officer.

And the woman herself was a tall, frail-looking blond. She was beautiful in an elegant, strict way. Her once beach blond hair was lined with silver, her hair pulled tightly into a professional bun. Her eyes were sharp and demanding, a shade of green darker than emeralds. But her face was still young, she had a sharp face, her lips coated in brick red lipstick. She wore a tan pantsuit, a navy blue opal on a silver chain hung from her neck.

 _Governor Smith_.

"Hello, Daniel," she said, titling her head upwards to show she was the one in charge. Her sharp green eyes scanned the teenager, almost unimpressed.

"Um... H-hi?"

"Governor Smith."

" _What_?"

"When you talk to me, address me as Governor Smith or Madam Smith- understand?" she asked, her eyes boring into the ghost boy whom flinched.

"Yes, ma'am- I mean, _Governor Smith_ ," he muttered, feeling as if he missed a perfect opportunity for a reference.

"Now- that wasn't so hard, was it?" she asked, "Let's make this quick; I have only fifteen minutes."

The officer nodded, as he pulled out a notebook from one of his pockets. He was a small Asian man with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He had a small potbelly forming and there was a name tag on his chest: _Grood._

Normally, Danny would've laughed or snickered, asking himself what type of last name that was. But honestly, he hadn't felt much like himself recently, not after getting shot.

Smith turned back to the ghost boy, "I hope you are fully aware of what happened," she stated.

"I got shot?"

"Attempted murder."

" _Assassination_ is the word I prefer- it makes me feel special."

"Mhm," she hummed uninterestingly. "Can you explain to me why everyone assumes that the shooter meant to hit _me_ , but hit you instead," her emotionless green eyes stared at him, Danny continued to be tense. "A person whom was more than twenty feet away from me."

The blue-eyed boy shuffled, she was on to him. "Are you saying that _I_ was the target?" he laughed nervously.

"Perhaps," she admitted. "Do you have an enemies?"

" _Wh-wha-what_?" he stuttered, "N-no-no!"

Grood and Smith narrowed their eyes, "You don't seem so sure about that," said the officer.

"I mean- well, yes, I do!- I mean..." he clamped his mouth shut before he could spill his secret identity. "There's this one kid at school who doesn't like me-"

"-Mr. Fenton, I think we all know _,_ " began an agent, "that child- school- shooters are capable of much, but none would dare-"

"-Not even the crazy ones-" added Grood.

They nodded in agreement, "None would _dare_ press the trigger at a state meeting."

"What _I'm_ saying is, Daniel," began the governor. "This was not a mistake- someone wanted to kill _you, boy,_ " she stated, her voice full of power. She stepped towards him, " _Now_ , was this an enemy of your parents or yours?"

"I told you," he sniffed. "I do-don't have any enemies, Governor Smith."

"I find that very hard to believe," she said. "Especially with ghost hunters as parents."

He spluttered nervously, "I don't hav-have any ghostly enemies!"

"Who said anything about ghosts?" smirked Smith, a look of horror flashed across Danny's face. She sneered, "Just as crazy about spirits as your parents," she spat.

With that, Governor Smith left the room, her guards forming a square around her. Grood and Danny watched them leave.

The officer sighed, turning to face the blue-eyed boy. He offered a sympathetic smile as he pulled out a plastic bag from his pocket and dropped it in Danny's lap. The dark-haired boy blinked, staring at Grood questionably.

"Do you recognize this?"

Raising an eyebrow, the ghost boy picked up the plastic bag, his hands trembling. It was a small plastic bag, like the type that you put beads in. Inside the bag, two bullets faintly glowed green.

He could suddenly feel his stomach dropping like he was falling. Danny was suddenly very, _very_ glad that he barely ate anything recently.

 _Why, Danny-boy, these are Stealth Boo-lets!_

"These, Mr. Fenton, were the bullets that were shot into the stage and _you_."

* * *

"You have failed me."

"I did not think the halfa would be stupid enough to use his powers... _Openly._ "

"Neither did I. I'm afraid we've overestimated his intelligence... Do you have the next attack ready?"

"Y-yes.."

"But?"

"But what?"

"There's a problem."

"It's just- this is dishonorable! I will not take down the halfa like an assassin!"

"Oh, well... I'm afraid it's _too late_ for that."

"You're mad!"

"Only determined. You will launch your next attack exactly one week from today. _Do not fail me_ -"

"Or wha- AHHH! I'LL DO IT! I'LL DO IT!"

"That's what I thought. Do not fail me. Daniel Phantom shall pay for what he has done. Make sure the government is not involved anymore than it already is. Make sure he dies. Make sure that _the phantom will fall_." 

* * *

**{Didn't even bother to reread it because the writing would make me cry ;). Hehe. Oh, well. People read and like my stories? What? ;-; I'll go now. OK. Bye.**  
 **-Book117Worm**  
 **Ellie}**


	4. Chapter 4

**{A/N: Oh, dear, here we go again...}**

* * *

 **DANNY WAS RELEASED FROM** the hospital a few days later, the doctors declared him back to full health and didn't question exactly how, this was Amity Park after all, they decided not to question a lot of things. He was not sad to leave the uncomfortable bed and food that was- if possible- more disgusting than his school's. He was, however, upset to say goodbye to Ella.

He dropped his backpack onto his bed as soon as he got home. Sighing, Danny flopped onto his bed, wincing slightly, clutching the spot where he had been shot. If the bullet had not been laced with ectoplasm, he would've healed in a few days, but the substance was lethal to his ghost and human blood, slowing down the process.

The sound of a car parking in their driveway filled the blue-eyed boy's ears who sat up slowly, groaning wearily.

The shrill noise of the door bell soon accompanied it. Jazz ran down the stairs, yelling, "I got it, Mom!" she shouted.

Danny rolled out of his bed, leaning on the door frame as he watched his sister open the front door. Officer- _what's his face?_ \- Grood and a female officer stood in the door frame, the color immediately drained from Jazz's face. The blue-eyed boy swallowed, his eyes widening. Jazz glanced over her shoulder, she furiously motioned for her brother to get back in his room.

Maddie closed Danny's bedroom door, standing protectively in front of Jazz. "Can I help you?"

The dark-haired boy pressed his ear against the door.

"We have a warrant, Mrs. Fenton," stated the female officer. "I am Officer Monroe. The bullets found inside your son- Daniel Fenton- were bullets laced with ectoplasm, and both you and Mr. Jackson Fenton admitted to creating dangerous weapons. We're here to search for the clues the thief left behind and future potential law suits."

" _Oh,_ " she said quietly.

The stairs creaked loudly as Jack bounded down the stairs. "Mads, what's-!"

"-Let me handle this, Jack," she warned. Maddie turned back to the police. "This way please," she said, leading them to the kitchen to the Lab.

Maddie pressed her hand against the scanner on the Lab door that was designed to only let her and Jack inside. They didn't have to know that Tucker hacked it so that Jazz and Danny could get in.

She held open the door as Grood and Monroe walked inside, then slammed it shut. Jack shrugged uneasily, bounding back upstairs to the OPs Center, muttering something under his breath.

Danny stepped out of his bedroom, closing the door. "We have to leave," stated Jazz determinedly.

"I know," he admitted. He held his arms out, " _I'm going ghost_!"

 **{A/N: Idc how absolutely stupid it sounds, I love this phrase.}**

The familiar white ring of light formed around his waist, splitting and spreading across his body. The ratty pair of jeans, old t-shirt and red sneakers was swapped for a black hazmat jumpsuit with a white collar, gloves, boots, and a logo. Danny's blue eyes glowed green and his midnight dark hair turned the same color as snow.

He floated in the air, grabbing his sister by the arms, and flying invisibly through the ceiling. He phased into Tucker's bedroom where his two best friends sat on his bed.

Tucker and Sam jumped to their feet, their eyes widening. "What's going on?"

"The police are searching the lab," supplied Jazz.

"That's not good," frowned Tucker.

Sam rolled her eyes, "You think?" she snarled. "Not only do the police know that the bullets were made by Danny's parents, but if they find anything else in that lab that is dangerous to children, Child Services will take Danny-"

"-and Jazz-" Tucker added.

"-away if they _ever_ find out about Danny getting injured in the Portal Accident!"

"But our parents put a scanner on the door," argued Jazz. "As far as they know, they're the only ones that have access to the basement."

"Which only makes things worse," groaned Danny loudly. "Ghosts can't be charged in human court. It will be my parents' fault either way."

"Unless we figure out _who_ is responsible for all of this," Jazz concluded, tapping her chin with her forefinger. The red-head grinned.

Danny whirled around to face the techno-geek. "Tucker," he said, "I want a list of every single person who was at that gala."

Said geek jumped onto his swivel chair, spinning around widely before he put his foot down to stop. Tucker pressed a button on his keyboard and the computer screen blinked to life. He laid his arm on the top of the chair, twisting his torso to face the others. He smirked, "Already have- except..."

They all groaned in unison.

"-Only _we_ had access to the technology-"

"-And there's no way my parents would shoot at me," sighed Danny, dragging his hands through his hair. "Even if they knew I was Phantom."

"So..." hummed Jazz, "A ghost stole the weapon and fired it?" she asked, a frown cutting into her face. "But that doesn't make sense."

"No, it doesn't," admitted Sam. "It doesn't add up. All ghosts have ecto-blasts, why would they use a gun and a few bullets?"

"Think about it, though," Tucker prompted. They turned to him, tilting their heads. "You know Phantom's secret and he doesn't know that until it's too late. Everyone expects Danny Phantom to go down heroically in a battle, right?"

"With honor and dignity," added Jazz. Sam snorted and Danny scowled at her.

"But that would be the ultimate insult, wouldn't it?" asked Tucker, "Phantom's defeated cleanly and unsuspecting; without a fight."

"So, it's not a ghost- I'm guessing?" frowned Jazz, glancing to her brother, "I mean, yeah. The ghost fired the bullet, stole the gun. But they're not behind it?"

"How could you possible guess that?" Sam demanded, eyes narrowing.

"Ghosts and humans have their differences," explained Danny. "Yes, ghosts are capable of having in-depth thoughts and deep conversations- but they're more reckless and fearless than mortals. They prefer to see somebody bloodily defeated rather than sneakily murdered."

"Why would anybody want to hurt Danny though?" cried Jazz, her voice cracked near the end. "He's a hero! Sure, there are still people who believe Phantom's a menace- never mind the goddamn fact that he saved the fucking _world_ from an asteroid!" she shouted, her voice becoming hysterical. **{A/N: Apparently, this started off with Phantom Planet existing, there was just no reveal- and I didn't remember until like now...}** "Danny is not evil!"

Ella's voice rang loudly in the half-ghost's ears. _Evil is only an opinion. Good and bad are not so grey._

Danny- still in his ghost form- frowned, floating higher into the air. He crossed his legs, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Maybe not to us," he mumbled, "to others- I can't say the same."

"What are you getting on-"

Danny spun around to face Tucker, a crazy thought came to his mind. "Hospital staff records. _Now_."

"On it."

Seconds later, the hacker was staring up at his best friend. "Who are we stalking?"

"Ella," he answered simply. He uncrossed his legs, dropping to the ground to stand behind his best friend.

"Ella- _who_?"

"I don't know her last name."

"Ok, then," muttered the geek, typing rapidly on his computer. His fingers flew across the keyboard in a blur.

ID pictures of staff members with the name Ella decorated the screen.

"Scroll down," said Danny, not recognizing any of the faces. "Keep going, keep going- STOP!"

Tucker paused, dragging the mouse over the photos at the bottom of the screen. "Which one?"

He pointed to the farthest picture, "That one." A smiling much younger Ella looking up at them.

Tucker clicked onto the ID, "Her?" he asked, briefly glancing over his shoulder. Jazz and Sam walked over to them, circling around the computer.

"Bingo."

 _Ellana J. Smith_  
 _Status: former employee_  
 _Position: OB nurse_  
 _Siblings: Eleanor S. Smith_  
 _Born: July 16, 1951 - September 11, 2001_

"She died on 9/11," whispered Jazz.

"No, no," muttered Danny. "That can't be right."

"Who is she?" asked Tucker.

"A woman who came to check on me in the hospital," he answered. "But that doesn't make sense. She's not an OB nurse, she's not a former employee, and she's certainly _not_ dead. My ghost sense would've gone off."

Sam crossed her arms, "To be perfectly honest, Danny. Your ghost sense hasn't been the greatest or the most _reliable_ lately."

"Yes," he groaned. " _Thank you_ for reminding me," he grumbled sarcastically.

"But...?"

Suddenly realization struck Danny in the face, he could feel his stomach plummeting, his head whirling. But he didn't feel that surprise, the little not-so-subtle clues should've tipped him off.

He swallowed, "She knows my secret."

"Why do you say that?"

"She told me things that you wouldn't tell normally. I thought she was just trying to entertain me or she was just crazy..." he trailed off. "But she knows."

"A ghost," concluded Tucker.

"It _still_ doesn't add up, though," mumbled Jazz, rubbing her chin.

"I'm sorry," said Sam, shaking her head, pointing to the screen, "but are we going to ignore the interesting detail that her last name is ' _Smith_ '?"

Tucker rolled his eyes, "Smith's a common surname, Sam."

"If she is a ghost, though," she began, "and she tried to kill Danny-"

"-She didn't try to kill me," interrupted Danny. "Ella maybe hasn't told me the truth, but she's not a murder."

"She does have information."

"I'm going to interrogate her now," he stated. His feet floated off the ground.

"I'm coming," Sam stated, tilting her head up.

"Sam-"

"-If anything happens we'll be prepared," she said. "If the old lady isn't willing to talk, you're gonna need someone to demand answers."

"She does have a point," admitted Tucker. Jazz nodded.

Danny blew strands of white hair out of his face, "Fine." 

* * *

Danny Fenton and Sam Manson walked through the doors of Amity Hospital, walking closely together, their postures stiff and ready to strike.

A small black hand purse dangled from Sam's shoulder, holding a few lipstick-blasters with a bracelet-like blaster wrapped around her wrist.

"I knew something was wrong with that women," whispered Danny.

Sam smacked him on the shoulder, not pausing as she walked. "No- you didn't, you ass," she muttered. She would've seen the dark-haired boy pouting, but she took the lead, walking towards the desk confidently.

The same man that had been there when her, Tucker, and the Fenton's visited Danny stay behind the desk. He looked up, his eyes flickering between the two teenagers. "Can I help you?"

"I, um," stumbled Danny, "I'm Danny Fenton...?"

Sam shoved him in the shoulder with his own, he winced.

The man raised an eyebrow, turning towards the computer next to him. His eyes brows furrowed as he quickly scrolled through it. "Daniel? You're not due to be checked until the 25th and you need a parental guardian-"

"-Sorry, but we're not here for that," interrupted Sam, rolling her eyes briefly. The ghost boy pocked her side for the rudeness. "Do we know where we can find-"

"-Ella?" Danny finished.

"Smith?" he frowned, they nodded.

"Hello, Danny."

Said boy screeched, startling, jumping. Sam face-palmed. The best friends whirled around to face the nurse.

Sam glanced to Danny, eyebrows arched, _Ghost sense?_ she mouthed.

He shook his head, _No_ , before turning back to face the old woman.

This was not right...

Ella looked like- well, Ella... Same white hair, oddly-colored clothing, and bright green eyes. The woman smiled, the skin around her eyes wrinkling. "It's felt like days!" she laughed.

The ghost boy laughed awkwardly, fidgeting nervously. His hand snaked to the back of his neck, scratching it uneasily. "Well... It has been..."

Sam coughed into her hand.

Danny blinked, shaking his head confusedly. "Right, _right_ ," he muttered.

Her smile vanished, Ella frowned slightly. "Why are you here, dear?"

"Can I-" he glanced to Sam, "- _we-_ " he corrected, "-ask you a few questions?" She frowned deeper. "N-n-nothing ha-harmful," he added, stuttering.

Sam leaned in, lowering her voice just above a whisper. "If she cooperates." Danny whacked her shoulder, hissing quietly under his breath. She smirked.

"Of course, honey," answered Ella, eyes narrowing suspiciously in a way that a sweet old lady shouldn't. "This way," she said.

She turned their back on them, walking off and the duo quickly followed. Danny glanced to his best friend who activated the bracelet-blaster on her wrist. Ella lead them to a faculty room, holding open the door for them. The ghost boy nervously sat down in a chair, tapping on the tile floor with his foot. Sam paused in the doorway, staring at the woman, eyes tracing and retracing for a sign of ghostly-ness.

She was not about to be cornered.

The goth bit down on her lip, eyes narrowing further, a snarl formed on her mouth. She blew air through her teeth before she stood out of the doorway, rushing to defensively stand behind Danny.

Ella quietly closed the door, she slowly turned to face the two teenagers. There was a long moment of silence, none of them were willing to talk.

Danny leaned forward, clasping his hands together and placing them in his lap. Behind him, Sam frowned, her hand clenching on the back of the chair, her knuckles turning white. Her other hand slowly reached for her purse, she unclasped it, pulling out a lipstick blaster.

She stared at the possible ghost, not breaking eye contact. Her eyes full of fire and threats. Ella raised a questionable eyebrow.

"Might need to retouch," she said, lips pursed, as she twirled the weapon in her finger.

Ella didn't reply, she turned to Danny, frowning. "You're after the wrong person."

" _What_?"

"You-are-after-the- _wrong-person_."

* * *

 **{OML, IT'S A MIRACLE. I REUPlOADED THE CHAPTER FROM WATTPAD THAT I WROTE ALL THE WAY BACK IN JANUARY AND HAVEN'T WRITTEN SINCE. So I actually have to write the next part after the past 5 to 6 months?**

 **Wow, my procrastination skills are on point.**

 **Thanks for all the comments, favors, and follows :).**

 **-Book117Worm  
Ellie}**


End file.
